Mobile-friendly technologies are advanced to provide a rich multimedia environment and enhance the wireless device users' experience. An outcome of this evolution is the manifest closeness between the wireless universe and the Internet domain, as well as the advent of wireless devices with multimedia capabilities. The newest versions of mobile wireless devices such as digital mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handsets, and any other wireless terminals, have multimedia capabilities including the ability to retrieve e-mail, and push and pull information via the Internet.
Because mobile devices have limited memory capacity the likelihood of them running out of memory space is quite high. Many devices can only store 2-3 J2ME™ applications before the memory is filled up (J2ME™ is Java™ 2 platform, Micro Edition, by Sun Microsystems, Inc.). As a result, users must frequently delete applications (i.e., client-side applications) from their mobile devices and re-load them at a later time.
At the same time, it is common for applications to store in the local mobile memory the history of user preferences or user actions. Thus, when such applications are deleted from the mobile devices the historical information is lost because there are no standards for preserving these preferences or action histories.